peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 July 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-07-15 ; Comments *Peel plays an Ethiopian track from Mahmoud Ahmed. *Peel plays a brief track from Stephanie, a princess from Monaco, who not surprisingly had a short singing career. *Peel plays a repeated session track from Can, who only did one song for the session that is around 15 minutes long. Sessions *Altered Images #1, recorded 7th October 1980, repeat, first broadcast 14 October 1980 *Can #2, recorded 29th January 1974, repeat, first broadcast 12 February 1974 Tracklisting *Wedding Present: You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends (7") Reception *Grynner: We Want More Grynner (v/a LP - This Is Soca 2) London *Jesus And Mary Chain: Some Candy Talking (Acoustic) (2x7" - Some Candy Talking E.P.) Blanco Y Negro *Altered Images: Beckoning Strings (session) #''' *Easy Mike: The State We're In (12") The Future *Triffids: Lonely Stretch (album - Born Sandy Devotional) Hot HOT LP 1023 '''# *Scratch Acid: Holes (LP - Just Keep Eating) Fundamental :(news) *Chalice: In A Dance Hall Daze (7") CTS *Ex: They Shall Not Pass (2x7" - 1936, The Spanish Revolution) Ron Johnson *Altered Images: Insects (session) #''' :(JP: 'And here's a heartwarming letter from a Leslie Forrest writing from Broxburn, West Lothian, Dear John, this really is a Dear John, did you know that your show is used as a weapon in a nurses home. Today certain members in our corrider of the nurses home in Bangour General Hospital have been sentenced to move out of our home, because they play out outrageous music too loud and entertain lavishly in their rooms. In other words, we only try to drown out all the monotonous sounds of Tammy Wynette and Kenny Rogers and the culprits are you and your programme half of the time. But you never knew you would be in a middle of a feud in a nurses home and could you please play something that's a rowdy singalong, could you play a rowdy rowdy singalong number of any sort. Well this is pretty rowdy, although I think you'll have some difficulty in singing along with it, but thank you for the letter Leslie Forrest. I should keep that one actually. It will come useful for the memoirs. This is Gary Clail') *Gary Clail And Tackhead: Hard Left (12") World *Benny Profane: Hang Fire (12" - Where Is Pig?) Sub' Pop *Botany 500: Bully Beef (12" - The Botany 500) Supreme International *Mahmoud Ahmed: Indenesh Gedaow (LP - Ere Mela Mela) Crammed Discs *Fall: Living Too Late (12") Beggars Banquet BEG 165T '''# :(JP: 'Still slightly puzzled by the gig that they're doing this week at Duxford supporting Talk Talk but I'm trying to get along to it. That's The Fall, Living Too Late, the new single') *Altered Images: Legionnaire (session) #''' *Benjamin Zephaniah: Free South Afrika (LP - Rasta) Upright '''# *Smiths: Panic (7") Rough Trade RT 193 #''' :(JP: 'Not a bad idea actually. If you like to compile a list and send it to me, I'll see what I can do') Peel is refering to the chorus of 'Hang The DJ' in the Smiths' Panic song. *Stephanie: Ouragan (7") Julisa :(JP: 'Well I wonder if she's interested in doing a session, that's Princess Stephanie of Monaco some advised. There's a picture of her on the sleeve, but frankly I wouldn't know if it's her or not, but nice record to have, if it is really is. I wonder if our own dear Royal Family would start doing that sort of thing. I hope they do I must say') *Can: Tony Wanna Go (session) '''# *Shrubs: Warm Sea (EP - Full Steam Into The Brainstorm) Ron Johnson ZRON 10 #''' *Schoolly D: P.S.K .-What Does It Mean? (LP - Schoolly-D) Schoolly D '''# *Altered Images: Dead Pop Stars (session) #''' *Five Go Down To The Sea?: Jumping Joley (12" - The Glee Club) Abstract *Jerry Butler: For Your Precious Love Tracks marked '''# are available on File 3. File ;Name * 1) 020A-B0880XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B0880XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 * 3) 1986-07-xx Peel July 1986.mp3 ;Length * 1) 0:56:41 * 2) 1:01:43 * 3) 1:17:40 (32:29 on) ;Other * 1) 2) Recordings at the British Library. * 3) Shared via Peel Mailing List. * 3) Many thanks to ...Weatherman22 * 3) Created from SB565, SB566, and SB572 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available * 1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B880/1) * 3) Mediafire ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:British Library